


Looking glass

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, w - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Dark wasn't the only one cursed after that night.





	1. Chapter 1

“I still think you should wear less pink Wilford.” The man in the military uniform says staring back at the man with the pink hair and matching pink mustache.

“Oh posh William this looks dashing.” Wilford smirks back at the mirror.

“Its ridiculous. I don’t know how everyone deals with all that bright color.” William rolls his eyes floating behind Wilford as they head to the kitchen.

“It would be better if you weren’t such a drag William.” Wilford hums. Nobody pays Wilford a second glance he’s mad he talks to himself.

“Yeah it would be better if the curse didn’t make me mad and have the sane side, me stuck to you unable to do anything but watch and talk to you. But we all can’t get what we want.” William huffs

“Do you want some eggs on toast will that make you stop being such a cranky pants.” Wilford gives William a look who only nods.

“Make them runny this time. We both know how awful overcooked eggs are on toast.” William chimes in sitting in the counter.

“Oh of course I’m not crazy William.” Wilford chimes back.

To the outside, to the other egos Wilford is just talking to make believe beings. Another symptom of madness, but in reality who Wilford is talking to is himself, but only sane.

“Also cut back on the sugar the taste is driving me up a wall.” William argues to no advail.

“Never I love cotton candy and bubblegum.” Wilford sticks his tongue out at the offended William.

“Why are you so childish, we were in war for fucks sake, we help free those God awful camps…..” William stops sighing. “Ah sorry Wilford I stepped out of line.”

“It’s fine William I know the date is approaching soon. We both feeling the growing frustration.” Wilford smiles taking a sip of black coffee.

“Thanks for not putting sugar in the coffee.” William smiles

“We all could use a relaxer.” Wilford responds opening up the paper.


	2. interlude

Wilford: So if I was boring how would I answer this question?

William floating behind Wilford with the most unamused look on his face.: I refuse to answer the question Wilford.

Wilford: But William is it gay if we fucked each other.

William: we are the same person. Let alone I can’t touch anything, and you can only see me because I’m you. What do you think Wilford?

Wilford: it’s gay?

William just sighs.: Wilford its masturbation.

Wilford with a triumph look.: ha I got you to answer old friend.

William just sighs.

To all the other egos Wilford is talking to nothing.


	3. Through the looking glass

Marvin didn’t mean to hit Wilford when he was messing with spells doing target practice, but to only Marvin’s shock the spell did nothing to the pink madman. Wilford just gave Marvin a thumbs up and said good shot. Marvin now had a new fear on the top of his list, and his name was Wilford Warfstache.

……….

The spell didn’t do so much as it just made William sputter and roll his eyes. Wilford took this as a sign that his normal candy aura protected him. William just thinks it’s because of the curse that prevents anything from happening. They agreed to disagree.

The next morning to Wilford’s surprise they were the first up, military training at its finest. “Oh how about I make those eggs again.” Wilford smiled pulling the carton out of the fridge.

“No. Never again Wilford.” William gives a deadpan expression.

“Pfft it wasn’t that much sugar.” Wilford argues back taking out a frying pan.

“You put an entire bag of sugar then the entire bottle of syrup for two scrambled eggs Wilford. We were both regretting it, well more so I was even if I can’t do anything.” William sighs.

“Well what if I balance it out with a cup of black coffee?” Wilford smirks raising his eyebrows.

“No Wilford.” William frowns sitting on the chair Wilford pulled out for him.

“Fine how about flapjacks?” Wilford smiles brightly when he sees William just nod in agreement.

A two toned cough turns Wilford in that direction. “Oh darky I’m making flapjacks want some?” Wilford beams looking at the suit clad ego.

“Uh Wilford who’s your friend there?” Dsrk asks ignoring the question.

“My friend, oh darky darling do you need your eyes checked I’m here alone.” Wilford turns back to a mixing bowl he summoned. “So is that a no?”

Dark growls in annoyance. “ Wilford who is the man in the military uniform?” He says through gritted teeth.

The bowl Wilford is mixing from clatters ro the floor. William looks to Dark with mild awe and confusion. “T-That’s impossible Dark I’m just here with myself. Nobody but me is here.” Laughter was bubbling from Wilford’s lips as his knuckles turned white gripping the counter.

“Wil-” Dark tries to interrupt but the man in the military uniform cuts him off.

“Damien, or well Dark now leave Wilford alone. He isn’t lying to you we are one in the same just in different mental states. Actually I’m just a spirit basically I can’t touch or interact and up to now I could only be seen and heard by Wilford.” The military clad man… William floats next to Dark. “Well I have always said life needs a bit of madness.”

Dark decides to test this “William’s” claim and touch him. Dark’s hand went straight through the man’s chest like air.

“Dark its rude to phase through someone without permission.” Wilford tisks turning back to make flapjacks. His knuckles are still white gripping the utensils.

“You should leave Damein. Let us calm down.” William sighs floating back next to Wilford.

Dark wants to argue, he wants to fight back at this William, but something inside him compels him to obey, and he leaves. As soon as he leaves he hears crying from both men. Then a few moments later a startled scream from Chase who runs out of the kitchen mumbling something about guns and mulitpling.


	4. Eyes are cloudy through the Glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by that lovely comment on my tumblr asking for more.

“The rumor mill was running wild after the site of Dark practically running out of the kitchen due to Wilford’s shouts, and septic ego Chase was mumbling something about two Pink Jim’s the ego house has been a buzz. The pink ego has not been seen, but I blame demons. Now back to you Jim.” Microphone Jim smiled at cameramen Jim who nodded.

Bim was watching this with intense curiosity, he knew Wilford was getting twitchy lately but he always does this time of year. Being the good boyfriend he was he always let Wilford let his anger out by shooting at him or biting on his antlers. Or if things got real bad…. Wilford was a glutton for pain, he was a giant masochist, and loved Bim’s sharp wendigo teeth.

But now Bim can’t even find Wilford. He was growing concerned. Today was suppose to be the day Wilford was forced to relax, but to the sounds of it something set off Wilford in the worst way, and it was putting Bim on edge. The one place he hasn’t checked was the garden. Wilford never went to Bim’s quiet place, it turned out that he didn’t actually like flowers. He hates how they wither away so quickly, and Bim can’t fault him for that.

But walking into his garden he found Wilford curled up, he looked like hes been crying. That was never a good sign, but his gun was no where in site, and Bim always had an emergency suit in case of hunger.

Clearing his throat and crouching next to Wilford almost tip toeing in pace near the pink madman.

“Hello Bim, our love.” A voice coming out of nowhere startled Bim so badly that his antlers, tail, teeth, and even the spikes down his spine appeared his suit now ruined.

A soft chuckle is heard from Wilford staring up at his boyfriend. The voice that startled Bim belonged to a man in a military uniform.

“Uh Wilford who’s the military guy? I mean I love a man in uniform, but I am committed.” Bim says looking at the man floating above Wilford who was now sitting cross legged looking up at Bim.

“That’s William I already told you about him. He’s me, I am him. I know how could someone that dull be me.” Wilford says but the voice lacks the usually gusto.

“You used to be southern?” Bim asks tilting his head getting his antlers tangled up in some flowers.

William begins to laugh unable to retort.

Wilford pouts. “I was always a southern boy Bimmmmmm.” He was whining as he got up to hug his lover.

“Oh really Wilford that’s hard to believe. But besides that are you alright.” He asks tracing his claws along Wilford’s spine.

The feeling cut off William’s laughter in an instant. “I, well we would, I mean. Oh Bully, stress relief would be.” Wilford cuts off his uniformed counterpart.

“Punish me Bim, please Bim tear us apart. Punish us.” Wilford has that pink color back to his eyes only dulled by the lust in his eyes, and the southern undertone in both their voices made Bim’s knees buckle.

Maybe Bim had a thing for southern accents, or maybe it was just Wilford’s needy begging now with a southern stero.

With a clawed finger a snap of Wilford’s suspenders as they broke from the clean cut. “Now Wilford, what’s your current color?” Bim smirks as Wilford wraps himself around Bim grinding against him for any sort of friction.

“My color is always green for you, now punish me I’ve been bad.” Wilford begs tugging Bim’s clothes off.

“Please, master Bim. We have done so much bad. Beat the devil out of us.” William was behind Bim his southern accent was thick and heavy.

Bim could swear he felt a ghost of a touch from him. It could just be him buckling from.that accent.

“Well I don’t think a good old devil like myself can beat any out of you, but how about instead I ruin you. ” with that Bim sunk his teeth into Wilford causing a loud moan to erupt from both William and Wilford.

Bim is going to love hearing this in stereo.


	5. Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just CUTE ok.

Wilford was sitting in the bath while Bim washed him taking care of every wound he inflicted on the pink madman. Wilford looked so much more relaxed and less on edge then how he normally is this time of year. He traced over the old scars on Wilford’s back earning him a happy sigh.

“I’m sorry Bim.” Wilford mutters quietly.

“For what Will, you didn’t have to tell me about William. I also did quite a number on you.” Bim hums helping Wilford out of the bath and drying him off.

“No it’s not that… its ” Wilford holds his head in pain as Bim dresses him. “I… ” he stops looking at Bim with his eyes looking lost. “I can’t recall.”

Bim gives a small sad smile towards Wilford peeling himself out of his suit into more comfortable sweats. “You can ask William Wilford.”

Wilford shakes his head like a child sitting on the bed with his lips in a pout. “William is sleeping like a old man.” The whine in his voice made Bim’s heart flutter.

He was acting adorable Bim decided. “Well maybe you should follow suit it’s been a long day.” Bim smiles kissing Wilford’s forehead.

Wilford grabs and pulls Bim into the bed forgetting his own strength. “Be my dear.” Wilford mumbled into Bim’s neck.

“I’m a wendigo Will not….. a dear.” Bim argues halfheartedly yawning halfway through.

The pair curl up and fell asleep together. Well only Wilford slept since Bim doesn’t sleep anymore because of being a wendigo. Wilford ends up curled around Bim since he’s like an icebox.

……..

“Wilford was trying to apologize for digging through your room for our birthday gift.” A southern drawl made Bim turn his head away from the sleeping Wilford.

“Oh, he doesn’t need to apologize for that. I knew it was going to happen, so I used it as a chance to see how well I hide my freezer.” Bim mumbles quietly smiling softly and Wilford curls up closer to him.

“That is quite smart of you, and I must say bully that was a fantastic night. We still haven’t lost our masochist tendencies.” William smiles softly floating above Bim looking down at him.

“So I really have to ask, what war were you in?.” A innocent enough question for Bim to ask showing off the doe eyes he has.

“World war two Bim it’s nothing to be proud of. My entire team ended up massacre and so I was sent the death squad…. well it was a basic blend of other units too small to still be a unit.” William looks thoughtful as he chuckles. “Man I do miss that old lot, one of them is still kicking because that British dog can’t be put down.”

Bim smiles back at William. “You need to tell me some stories. You must of been so beautiful in combat”

William blushes and looks away. “War isn’t pretty Bim, but I will gladly tell you some tales later bully.”

Bim’s stomach gives off a loud growl, and he curses softly. “Wilford let me go. I need to eat.” Bim whines trying not to pry the sleeping man off.

Wilford stirs looking at Bim mumbling. “Five more minutes my demon.”

Bim frowns but can’t help to give in. “But if I bite you it’s your own fault.”

“I’m willing to risk it my demon.” Wilford says nuzzling into Bim’s neck.

“Wilford let Bim eat.” Wilkiam says crossing his arms, and with a annoyed sigh Wilford rolls over letting Bim go.

“You’re no fun William.” Wilford mutters sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Well excuse me for wanting my Bim not to loose control because he’s hungry. Besides you need to get up anyway we both know sleeping in makes us panic.” William sighs watching Bim get out of bed and pulling out his secret freezer to munch on a leg.

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Wilford pouts sticking his tongue out.

Bim swallows his food smiling. “Oh you two are adorable I’m so glad you love me.”

This earned a blush from both of the men then rushed speeches of needing to take a shower.


End file.
